warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mistlichts fanfictions/ cliffhanger
Hey , welkom bij deze nieuwe fanfiction! Het idee is dat jullie woorden, zinnen of wat dan ook achterlaten en dat ik die hier dan in ga gebruiken, dus ja. Nu aub ookal zinnetjes en woordjes achterlaten, ook of ik het over de clans, zo ja, welke clan, of over iets anders moet doen. En wat de naam of namen van de hoofdpersonages zijn Proloog Nevelgloeds zilveren pels viel nauwelijks op tussen de sneeuwwitte bomen, alles was bedekt met een witte laag sneeuw. Bezorgd keek ze naar de haviken die hoog in de lucht in het rond vlogen, zoveel had de DonderClan er nog nooit gezien. Nevelgloeds felblauwe ogen zochten een geschikte tak in een grote boom boven haar, en toen ze er een vond sprong ze erop. Met een schreeuw viel ze weer naar beneden en vol verbazing naar de tak, die was afgebroken. De tak was helemaal bevroren, en Nevelgloed was bang wat dat betekende voor de DonderClan, en ze sprong op een volgende tak die ook afbrak. Ze rende richting het kamp, dit moest Roosster weten! toen ze opbotste tegen een bruin cyperse vacht. Een vertrouwde geur drong haar neusgaten binnen. 'Beukveder! de takken breken af als je erop springt doordat ze bevroren zijn!' Beukveders ogen werden groot. Meteen sprong hij de dichtstbijzijnde boom in, en op een tak. De tak viel met een luid gekraak, en Nevelgloed kon nog net opzij springen. 'Als ze vallen en ze een kat raken...' miauwde ze bezorgd. Beukveder knikte. 'Als een van de haviken op een tak land, en er staat net een kat onder... We moeten dit Roosster melden. Snel rende de twee katten naar het kamp. Toen ze daar waren naar Roossters hol. Nevelgloed liep meteen naar binnen, gevolgd door Beukveder. Van wat ze daar zag schrok ze enorm, en ze voelde dat Beukveder dezelfde reactie had. Hoofdstuk 1 Een geur van dood kwam in Nevelgloeds neusgaten, en vol ontzetting keek ze naar het lijk van Roosster, die daar in haar hol lag. 'Da... Dat betekend dat Moddeetand nu onze leider is.' Miauwde hij uiteindelijk. 'Roosster is dood!' Nevelgloed schreeuwde het plotseling uit. Plotseling was het kamp stil. Waar je eerder gepraat hoorde over koetjes en kalfjes, hoorde je nu een geschokte stilte. Bijna meteen kwam Flufpels, met geschokte ogen, het hol van Roosster inrennen. Hij besnuffelde haar en keek toen op met ogen vol tranen. 'Ze is dood.' Bevestigde hij zachtjes. Nevelgloed had het geweten, maar toch zakte ze door haar poten van verdriet toen ze het nieuws van de medicijnkat zelf hoorde. Taanlicht keek gefrustreerd naar de grote havik die boven het kamp leek te vliegen. Had echt niemand wat door? Zo klonk het niet. Ze zat in een van de hogere bomen van het woud, en ze sprong naar een lagere tak om vanuit daar naar de grond te springen. Tot haar grote schrok hoorde ze een duidelijke krak, en even later verdween de tak onder haar poten. De hele wereld werd zwart. De maan stond al hoog aan de hemel, en Nevelgloed zag dat Beukveder gefrusteerd rondkeek. 'Waar is Taanlicht?' Miauwde hij uiteindelijk. Nevelgloed voelde een knoop in haar maag komen. Ze besefte plotseling dat ze Taanlicht al sinds zonsopgang niet had gezien. 'Ko...' Miauwde ze. Maar ze werd bruut onderbroken door de stem van Moddertand, die de clan bijeenriep voor een clanvergadering. 'Voordat ik naar de Maanpoel ga op mijn negen levens te ontvangen wil ik eerst voor het lijk van Roosster een nieuwe commandant benoemen om zeker te weten dat de clan veilig achterblijft.' Hij was even stil en keek iedereen even strak aan. Nevelgloed was nieuwschierig wie de nieuwe commandant zou zijn, ze dacht Kiezelsnor, of Distelpluk, twee van de oudere krijgers van de clan. Moddertand ging door. 'De nieuwe commandant is....' Hoofdstuk 2 '....Beukveder!' Nevelgloed verstijfde, toen begon ze luid te spinnen. 'Gefeliciteerd!' miauwde ze. Beukveder opende verbaast zijn mond om wat te zeggen, maar hij werd woest onderbroken. 'Taanlicht is dood!' Vlinderbuik, een beetje bange, hysterische poes had dat door de clan geroepen, maar naar een beetje uitleg kwam Nevelgloed erachter dat Taanlicht niet persé dood was. Wel gewond. 'Kom, we gaan.' Commandeerde ze daarom ook tegen Beukveder, en besefte toen dat hij de commandant was. 'Sorry..' Mompelde, Beukveder, die op haar bevel wou gaan keek even verbaast bij die sorry, en begon daarna te lachen. 'Maakt niks uit, ik moet er zelf ook aan wennen.' 'Ze is niet dood, ze heeft alleen haar rechter achterbeen gebroken.' Mompelde Flufpels. Een opgeluchte zucht ging door de clan, het verhaal van de bevroren takken was als een vuurtje door het kamp gegaan. Roossters doodoorzaak was inmiddels bekend. Een enorme havik had boven het kamp gevlogen, en was er nog steeds. Nevelgloed keek even omhoog, naar de havik. Tot haar grote schrik zag ze hem duiken. 'De havik duikt!' gilde ze. Een menigte van krijsende katten explodeerde terwijl iedereen naar de veilige randen renden. Een kleine kitten bleef angstig versteend in het midden zitten. Een makkelijke prooi. Nevelgloed zag versteend hoe het kleintje in de klauwen van de havik verdween. Haar spieren spanden zich, en ze sprong. Hoofdstuk 3 En, leeft ze nog? de kitten, lukt het Nevelgloed? Of zal ze ongelukkig neerkomen en haar vriendin Taanlicht in het medicijnkatthol komen vergezellen? en hoe heet de kitten? Vachtkleur? Geslacht? en iemand nog spannende/komische/leuke/saaie gebeurtenissen voor H 3?